


每天上班都看到搭档在作死

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: 别的cp都有这首歌，我家McDanno当然也得有！终于把一年半前的脑洞给剪了，庆祝入坑两周年及H50第八季续订！McDanno要继续甜下去哟~It's a Japanese song with Chinese subtitles.I really don't know how to translate it into English, sorry.





	每天上班都看到搭档在作死

**Author's Note:**

> 别的cp都有这首歌，我家McDanno当然也得有！  
> 终于把一年半前的脑洞给剪了，庆祝入坑两周年及H50第八季续订！McDanno要继续甜下去哟~
> 
> It's a Japanese song with Chinese subtitles.  
> I really don't know how to translate it into English, sorry.


End file.
